


亡者执念/Dead Man Clinging

by forest_mumu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Crack Treated Seriously, Crime Boss Jason Todd, Fix It, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Light Angst, Profanity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_mumu/pseuds/forest_mumu
Summary: 不，他还剩下一些东西。他或许已经心死，但他还有最后一样东西可以紧紧抓住。犯罪巷虽说有着数不清的缺陷，但它从未背弃过自己人。毕竟，同是生于犯罪巷，谁又有资格去评判谁呢？他们都和他一样，各以各的方式迷失了，堕入疯狂。“一位神秘的捐助者向公园街学区慷慨捐赠了150万美元。我的制片人告诉我，在报道中我得用地名的官方叫法，但说实话，人人都称那里为犯罪巷。”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Crime Alley
Kudos: 13





	亡者执念/Dead Man Clinging

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Man Clinging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986147) by [YukinaZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaZero/pseuds/YukinaZero). 



蝙蝠侠割开杰森喉咙的那刻，他被杀死了。不是物理上的，毕竟饱受多年虐待折磨，他的身体早就强化到不会被这种程度的伤势弄死， 但是——

**“今日早些时候，有报道称蝙蝠侠与小丑以及哥谭市新上位的犯罪首脑红头罩在屋顶激战。**

**这次短暂的交手后，小丑被逮捕并送返阿卡姆。**

**看来我们得等到下一次恶徒大越狱才能见到些会出手采取实际行动的人了。”**

他如今一无所有了。

也不，看着他的安全屋内毒品赃款像垃圾似的堆积如山，他觉得这个念头也不完全正确。

但是，对他而言的重要之物却已一无所剩了。

蝙蝠侠夺走了小丑，夺走了罗宾。他甚至夺走了杰森的父......

**“再次提醒市民们保持警惕——虽然红头罩伤势严重，但他仍然在逃。不过，在哥谭市，你不时刻小心谨慎，就是活该找死。”**

不，他还有一些东西。他或许已经心死，但他还有最后一样东西可以紧紧抓住。

犯罪巷虽说有着数不清的缺陷，但它从未背弃过自己人。

毕竟同是生于犯罪巷，谁又有资格去评判谁呢？

他们和他一样，各以各的方式迷失了，堕入疯狂。

**“一位神秘的捐助者向公园街学区慷慨捐赠了150万美元。**

**我的制片人告诉我，我在报道中得用地名的官方叫法，但说实话，人人都称那里为犯罪巷。”**

脖子上的伤口愈合后，他见了所有的属下，确保他们都遵守规矩，而对那些不规矩的——

**“神秘的捐助者再次出手了。这一次，他为犯罪巷医院和当地诊所送去了更为可观的230万美元。**

**这些捐款保持匿名，让很多人费解这见鬼的到底是怎么一回事。**

**我想说的是，他们甚至没有申请额外的纳税减免优惠，也没搞任何宣传作噱头! ”**

他夜巡时不再离开犯罪巷了。当然蝙蝠们仍在追捕他，可这片区域现在是他的地盘了。不管这里的人们是尊敬他还是惧怕他，他们都忠诚于他。

虽然他们看待他的方式似乎发生了变化，使他有些存疑。也许，他们知道他试图做什么。也许，在他们内心深处甚至开始期盼——

**“犯罪巷糖爹的天使之光再次照耀他们。** **这次他给孤儿院、流浪者收容所和其他救援机构的捐款高达500万美元。**

**随着捐款金额不断增加，高谭市其他区对此举的怀疑也随之加深。”**

他派出了自己最聪明的手下纳塔莉亚负责管理所有的帮派。如果有什么需要处理，纳塔莉亚会及时向他汇报。

她的工作效率极高，而且似乎一天比一天更忠诚，尽管他全然不明白这是为什么。

说实话，他之所以一开始会注意到她，是因为她是唯一敢于站出来反对他的人，当时他还是个狂暴的疯子。

他从来没有想到后来她和其他几百号人会跪在他面前，吻他的手——

**“随着资金源源不断地流入犯罪巷，捐款现已扩展到反家暴项目和其他公共救助中心。**

**各种谣言在市里四处蔓延。它们中最受欢迎的说法是——这位捐资者实际上不是别人，正是恶名昭著的犯罪头目红头罩本人。”**

**“目前警方还没有就这些谣言指控发表声明，但让我们面对现实吧——你们最近踏进过犯罪巷吗？那儿的人认为红头罩是下一任耶稣降临于世间......”**

不知何时，他成了黑手党老大。事情怎么会变成这样？从哪里开始出错了？有人会意外地成为黑手党老大？

前一秒他还在屋顶上飞来飞去地打击那些想成为罪犯的人，下一秒他就——

纳塔莉亚又把一叠文件放到了他的办公桌上。他什么时候有了一张办公桌了？

当地所有的帮派都已解散，并宣誓效忠红头罩帮。他现在有了一个帮派。他又该拿这来干什么啊？

他不得不从他的老窝里搬出来，建立起一个真正防御坚固的基地。

这样做唯一的好处是现在他终于不必时时刻刻像根绷紧的弦，等着蝙蝠们下一秒破窗而入。

更何况纳塔莉亚帮他处理了大部分的文书工作。

**“犯罪巷的毕业率和就业率都翻了一倍，有些甚至翻成三倍，令人惊讶的是，公园街开始逐渐踩到贫困线上。**

**然而，警方似乎并没有像市政府那样对这一消息欣喜若狂，**

**他们已经对赤色基金 (Red Capital) 的新任首席执行官杰森 · 格蕾丝（Jason Grace）发出了逮捕令。**

**这个新成立的企业似乎是这些神秘捐款的来源。**

**犯罪巷的市民开始暴动以回应警方所为。说真的，他们认为将会发生什么? ”**

杰森受宠若惊，又有点恼火，但大部分还是惊叹。犯罪巷的人们现在非常敬仰他，不管他戴没戴着头罩。

当然，警方锲而不舍地试图逮捕他，即便到目前为止，他的所作所为明面上都还属遵纪守法。

好吧，有些东西他暗中动了手脚，但是人人皆知警方对此没有证据。

**那个人** 还不停地发出邀请，希望犯罪巷的新英雄杰森 · 格蕾丝光临他的晚宴。杰森心知 **那个人** 知道他的真实身份，毕竟他没有试图隐瞒格蕾丝是自己母亲的名字。

他不明白 **那个人** 现在还想从他这里得到什么，这让他越发恼火。难道 **那人** 拿走的还不够吗？

他环顾四周，看着那些尊敬他、愿意为他牺牲性命的人们，心道，也许、也许，这就是安......

**“在经过了整整一年诡异到令人不安的反常宁静之后，小丑再次逃出阿卡姆，目前正在主导实施一场针对犯罪巷的恐怖炸弹袭击——**

**等等，我刚刚接通现场直播，目前红头罩头已到达现场，他信步走向小丑——**

**蝙蝠侠尚未出现，而且——**

**哦，上帝——”**

**“今天下午3点32分，阿瑟 · 弗莱彻——昵称“狗娘养的小丑”， 嗷抱歉，我是说Joker，在哥谭综合医院被确认死亡。”**

**“我敢肯定，所有在今天早些时候看到录像中红头罩冷酷地朝小丑头部开了3枪的人，都不会对此感到惊讶。**

**小丑倒下后，红头罩继续朝这快要咽下最后一口气的家伙开枪，直到子弹用光才离开了现场。**

**我真正感到疑问的是，那只该死的蟑螂怎么还能顽强活到被送进医院。”**

**“不出所料，事后人们涌上街头狂欢，庆祝恶棍之死。犯罪巷的每一寸地都绘上了关于红头罩的壁画涂鸦。**

**似乎每个哥谭人都获得了一天的假期来享受这个节日。我除外，我发誓，以我干着的这份活儿来说，我拿的那点薪水远远不够。”**

**“此前，警方一直准备应对小丑死去后犯罪网核心权力真空可能导致的犯罪率飙升，但今天他们收到了一份令人愉悦的惊喜。**

**看起来红头罩已拿走小丑所有的资产，以高谭市势力第一的新任黑帮教父之名，宣布所有帮派间达成和平。**

**耶稣我主啊，他可能真的就是耶稣。”**

**“少数在观看节目的哥谭人民，你们晚上好。我很高兴你们能和我一起参加这一历史性的活动。**

**三个星期前，犯罪巷有史以来首次突破贫困线。让所有人都感到惊讶的是，之后它居然成功地停留在了贫困线之上。**

**今天，我做这个报道前根本不知道他存在的哥谭市长发表了一个演讲，就杰森 · 格蕾丝为慈善工作所作的努力，表彰他为新任哥谭救世主。**

**既然他完成了市长竞选时许下的一切承诺，我们为什么不干脆就让他来当市长呢? ”**

杰森知道眼前的发展是避无可避的。没人能永远躲着蝙蝠侠，尤其在哥谭市。

不过他还是认为自己至少坚持住了一场像样的抗争，考虑到今天已是割喉两周年纪念日。

老实说，杰森如果愿意，他可能还可以再躲几个月，但他真的身心俱疲了——对这一切怒火与期盼，一切恐惧与悔恨，对和蝙蝠侠玩这场没有尽头的躲猫猫。

以他低垂的肩膀和深重的眼袋为证。坐在他客厅里那个阴郁的身影看起来也同样憔悴。他之前还想着，这周给所有保安人员放了假的主意真不错。

可当他和纳塔莉亚开完会回到家，看见 **那个人** 的身影，才讽刺地意识到让保安们全都回家休息的决定有多糟糕。

实际上，他只是普通地上楼回家，因为自己如今住在赤色基金大厦的顶层。但那不是重点。

 **那个人** 穿着蝙蝠装坐在他的沙发上，他的头套脱下来了。

他们相互凝视了许久，最终一声：“杰伊......”

那年长的人声音渐弱。杰森从没见过他这么脆弱的样子，忍不住想自己的表情看起来估计也一样。

“嗨，爹地。”

**“以上不专业的报道，到此结束。”**

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我不知道该怎么在故事中解释，所以决定把这些话放在这里。我的脑洞中杰森和布鲁斯的关系比原著中更紧密，感情更深厚，因而杰森会在心中把布鲁斯称为“爸爸”。这个故事与原著不同在于布鲁斯的背叛在杰森的眼中看来更使他心碎。如果你注意到杰森在故事中好几次称布鲁斯为“那个人”，是因为他认为布鲁斯和他断绝关系的时候，他无法叫他作爸爸。可怜的布鲁斯: (他只希望家人安全、幸福，而我却一直让他当坏蛋。我的辩解是，他当家长当得不太合格)。这个故事的初版要阴暗多了，但我厌倦了写情绪太激烈抑郁的内容，所以把文中的记者写得不走寻常路，希望至少有人读了能笑一笑。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 感谢作者YukinaZero 的支持和我可爱的Beta Skylark0313。


End file.
